TFA: Shattered Worlds
by StormFireGirl
Summary: The Cons are having trouble with a new Techno-Organic in their ranks. Her name: Red Botson. She would rather party than fight! But there's more to her than meets the eye. She was made for a darker purpose. Can the cons help Red to see her true potential and meaning before it's too late? Note: Only Red, her friends and family belong to me. The rest belongs to TFA and Speedy Girl.


Chapter 1: Seeing Red

Auto arrived at the party. Music boomed through the speakers, and a band was playing up on a stage. Teenagers everywhere were whooping, cheering, and watching a flaming-red-head dance and sing on stage into a microphone. Auto knew that had to be her. She watched as she twirled around and began to sing loudly and clearly.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow! We love ya! So let's cheer today!" Everybody, including the band members yelled 'HEY!' Three times, pumping their fist. "The sun will! Come out tomorrow! And there's no fear! 'Cause you brought us here, for tomorrow! HEY! HEY! HEY!" The girl sang. "To the back, to the side, everyone inside, will you make this the place to be?!" Her voice suddenly robotic, sounding like Soundwave as she sang the next part. "Everybody! Everybody let me here you scream, on the count of the ONE TWO THREE!" The teens whooped and screamed loudly. Only Auto remained silent, watching her intently. Her voice... she had to make sure. They went through the chorus again, then the girl went solo. Auto was shocked hearing her voice, sounding very robotic. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow! We love ya, so let's cheer today-ay-ay-ay! The sun will, come out tomorrow! And there's no fear, c-c-cause you brought u-u-us here, for tomorrow-o-owe!" Her voice went normal right afterwards.

Everybody probably thought it was programmed or something, but she knew the truth. Red Botson, the girl up onstage, was Techno-Organic. After a few more songs without the voice, the band called it quits and handed the music over to a DJ. Music continued to pump and the teens laughed, talked, and danced. Auto looked around, and saw Red over at the punchbowl, talking to three girls. Groupies probably. Red was popular in her teen world. Auto hoped she'd talk to her. She marched over and said "Red Botson?"

The first groupie, a purple-haired girl stared at her bluntly. "Who wants to know?"

Two other girls with green and blue streaks in their hair, possibly twins also said "Yeah! Who wants to know?!"

Red turned to look at Auto. The femme hadn't really seen her up close. Red had green eyes, but she saw they also had silver specks dotting them, freckles and her build was both strong and feminine. "I'll handle this girls!" She told them, turning to face her. She was only a bit shorter than Auto. "Something wrong, lady?" She asked, her voice having an icy twinge to it.

Auto flinched. This wasn't going to start off as well as she hoped. "Uhm, yes. I saw you on stage and I-"

"Want an autograph?" Red interrupted.

"No, I wanted to talk about your voice it-"

"Are you part of a talent agency or something?"

"No. Your robotic-voice. Do you know you're part machine?"

All three groupies' mouths dropped open. "WHAAA?!" They shrieked.

Red's eyes widened. "Uhm, 'scuse me girls! I need to talk to uh..."

"Ivy. Ivy Autospring, but call me Auto!" Auto said cheerfully.

"Right... Auto..." Red grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the groupies. In a thinner part of the party she turned on Auto like a mad dog. "Look! I don't know what your damage is lady, but stay outta my private life! Ya got that?!"

"Hey I'm only trying to-"

"Help? It ain't gonna work! I'm perfectly under control! So see ya on the flip side!" She turned and began to march away.

Auto then noticed on display was a pair of very cool looking Rollerblades. She cleared her throat. "Wow! Look at these ROLLERBLADES!"

Red froze and came rushing back. She took one good look at the Rollerblades and said "Whoa! I so have to try those Rollerblades On!"

Suddenly there was a whirring, SHK-KA-SHK noise and Auto looked down in time to see her sporty high-top runners transform into very cool-looking Rollerblades! "Told you so!" She said.

"GYAH! ROLLERBLADES: OFF!" She said quickly. They transformed back into sneakers. "Okay. So it's not completely under control! But listen, I'm fine!"

"Okay! Just... watch out for the Autobots! They're bad news!"

"Yeah! Like I care!" She turned and marched off.

"OH YEAH?! JUST WAIT! THEY'LL TANGLE YOU UP IN A BUNCH OF LIES!"

"AGAIN! LIKE I CARE!"

Auto sighed. She had to get more backup. Red needed help.

Red's P.O.V.

I marched away from that weird lady. Seriously, what is it with people? What did she want with me anyways? I was so busy thinking I didn't see somebody cross my path. I bumped into it. "Hey! Watch i-" I froze. A boy with blond hair and red eyes looked right at me. "Hi..." I said slowly. Wow was he a hottie! If I played my cards just right...

"Hello."

"I am like, so sorry! Lotta things on my mind tonight." I grinned. "I'm Red. Red Botson."

"I'm Leroy Autospring."

"Autospring?" Something dawned on me. "You're not related to this freaky woman called Ivy are you?"

"My sister? Yeah, but she's scrap!"

I grinned, but I didn't know why. "Yeah. So are you from around here?"

"Lived here most of my life."

"Never seen you at any of the parties."

"Meh, we techno-organics don't go party much..."

"Wait, you're..." I felt my heart skip a couple beats. I looked over my shoulder. The party area where we were had thinned incredibly. Everybody was on the dance floor. So I turned to him and whispered "You're part machine too?!"

"Yeah! Aren't you?!"

I grinned. "Come on... I'll show you..." We headed over to the large backstage area. I quickly checked to make sure nobody was there. I turned to him and said "Watch this!"

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes. "ROLLERBLADES: ON!" SHK-KA-SHK! I felt my feet shift and whir, transforming into Rollerblades. "ELBOWPADS: ON! KNEEPADS: ON!" My elbows and knees shifted into red, metal pads. "HELMET: ON!" I felt my skull rearrange itself into a shiny, red helmet. "BACKPACK: ON!" My back transformed into a small, shiny red lump. A jet-pack I'd learned after a little... accident.

"Wow..." Leroy stared at me in awe.

"I know right? Check this out! BOOSTERS: ON!" Small boosters appears at the back of my heels. They fired up and I zipped off. I zipped from one end of the room to the other. I stopped short of hitting Leroy. "Ta-da!" I sang. "BOOSTERS: OFF!" My boosters deactivated.

"Hmm..." Leroy said, stocking his chin. " 'Scuse me, gonna make a call..." He flipped open a cellphone and dialed. "Hey Bumblebee, Sari, it's me Leroy I-"

Wait a tick, did he just say...? "GIMME DAT PHONE!" I yelled, snatching it away from him. "Sari?! Sari Sumdac is that you?!"

"Red?!" A voice came through at the other end.

"OMG HI!" I squealed into the phone.

"HI!" Sari shouted back.

"I am like, sooo, sooo sorry I never came by the Towers again! My older bro's been looking after me. Lame!"

"Sounds like it! So what's up?"

"Ooh, just hang'n! I cannot believe it's been, like three whole entire years! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much either... it's been pretty good. I'm with the Autobots now!"

"Great to hear! Oh wait, 'Autobots'? Are they like, some sort of Rollerblade Derby Team?"

"Ooh, you could say that!"

"Awesome! Speaking a' derbies, guess who's on the front page in the paper? Yours truly!"

"You?! The one with the really big grin?"

"Mhm! I won the City Finals! I'm going onto the County Finals, and then maybe the State Championship!" I began to skate in a circle around Leroy. Force of habit.

"Hey listen, Red, whenever you have the time, wanna meet up and catch up on things?"

"Sure! Hey, what about right now? I mean, I've got the time!"

"Great! What's your location-err, where are you?"

"The Roller Rink on Deer Ave.! Back parking lot?"

"Sure! I'll see ya in a few!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and squealed. I twirled around. "WOOHOO! I'M GONNA SEE SARI AGAIN!"

"You know Sari?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah... we met a few years back. I was on a field-trip at Sumdac Towers and I snuck away from my class to meet her. We talked 'n stuff."

"Wow... hey, you know she was experimented on, right?"

"Yeah, she told me everything." I nodded.

"Hey, race you to the back parking lot?"

"You're on!" I agreed. I rolled on over and lined up. "On your marks... get set... GO!" I was off like a shot. Leroy transformed and began to skate behind me, catching up quickly. But there was a reason I'd won derbies. My boosters fired up, and I was off!


End file.
